Flesh
by Bethanyy Gardnerr
Summary: Oh my gosh. I suck at summaries terribly. Dan&Phil as vampires. First person. I based it off the Song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. It was supposed to be a one off thing but it spiraled really. There will be NSFW moments in this fic. So don't read unless you're old enough or can deal with blood 'n' stuff. Enjoy! And If you want more, let me know, please!:) Dan and Phil x Reader


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I felt the presence as soon as I sat back in my chair. I knew they weren't in the house. They had to be invited in, after all. But they were around; whether they were standing just outside my door or in the area. I knew they were close. My eyes flicked to the side, trying to glance behind me without turning my head. A large window was sat behind me. It was night-time, but I had all my lights on, the TV going at a low sound. If they were just by the door, I knew they would have been able to see me. I hadn't planned 6 months ago for this to happen. It was a 'wrong time wrong place' situation. And I couldn't tell anyone about what had happened, oh no. They wouldn't have believed me, called me crazy and that would be that. I swallowed thickly, pressing my eyes back to the Television in front of me, some infomercial about the latest type of Hoover. I took the remote in my hand, and turned the volume up a little, waiting it out. I had at least two more hours before I was safe to leave the house. Sure, they had people watching me, but it wasn't likely I would be snatched up in broad daylight. Besides, they wanted the catch for themselves./spanspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanstrongem6 months agobr / /em/strongbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"It was summer. Not my favourite time of year. I was more an autumn kind of person. But that never stopped me from being out so late at night, when the air was warm, and there was still light at 10 in the evening. Today had been a fine day. I spent most of the day cleaning, doing washing, mundane things that adults are supposed to do. I didn't have work for the next few days, so I took my time off with relief. There was this park I used to go to. I can't go there now, not in the night times anyway. But at this moment in time it was my go-to-place. I lay in the grass, the sunset had fallen not so long ago, and I was relishing in the dusk. I had my headphones in, music quietly playing. I had fallen asleep, so I was partially to blame for what would unfold./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" My phone had died by the time I woke up. The grass beneath me had become only slightly dewy. Sitting up, I take an earphone out and rub my eyes. I was much darker now. I could just see shapes, silhouetted against the pollution in the sky. I stood and wiped off my jeans, the proceeded to walk back the way I came. Walking in the silent night can feel so eerie at times, feeling like someone /spanemcould /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"be watching you; waiting. This was one of those nights, but I didn't speed up. No, for some reason, I walked slower. I was curious as a child. And I was still curious now. If someone had jumped out at me and tried to murder me, I would run, of course. Scream bloody murder. But it was the /spanemrush./emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;" The adrenaline and not knowing what could happen at any moment. I had made it to the gates of the park. There was little more light showing the way now, no trees standing in the way. And that's when I felt my breath hitch. Opposite the road, two men stood, hunched over another being. Their tall, slender silhouettes looked far superior to be just some drugged up beings. No they looked, suave. Even without seeing their faces, or any distinguished features, I knew that they were people of power and of importance. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" I stood frozen. Hoping they wouldn't see me. Or maybe hoping they would. I took a gentle step back; horrible images filled my mind as I thought I would step on a twig. I didn't. Apparently that was something that only happened in movies. I let out a small sigh of relief and kept going. Damn it; A twig. I cursed myself mentally for thinking it wouldn't be as cliché as I thought. Only one snapped their heads up. It was the tallest figure. His black aura stared at mine, before I turned to run. Excitement and dread washed over me as I ploughed through the park, trying to reach the other entrance./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" I was expecting to see them there, or at the very least, the one who saw me; But there was no-one at the other side, not a soul. There were only tall street lamps that illuminated a path of safety. I took the long way home, of course. It would only take me about 20 more minutes to get back to the house, so the walk was fine./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I was on edge a little though, every noise I heard, every gush of wind, everything that my eyes glanced to felt dangerous. As I was nearing my street, I started walking a little faster; the sense of being safe and protected started to wash over me. I fumbled for my key and hastily unlocked the door. I bolted everything right back up as soon as I was inside. My eyes closed for a moment. Trying to think about what had just happened. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"What if what I saw was just imagination, I had only just really woken up and I was still tired. I shook my head slightly, deciding to call it a night, or morning. Whatever time it was. I plugged my phone in to my charger and settled into bed. The thoughts of what was just witnessed flying through my brain. The last image I saw in my head was of the three figures; the one that was lying on the floor, and who was absolutely motionless, and the two others, who were stood over him. A jolt woke me up the next morning, hearing a rapid fire knocking on the door. I shook my head, trying to will it away, but it would not stop. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I swung my legs out of bed, and groggily, still wearing the same clothes I had passed out in, walked to the door. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I opened it to find two police officers. Shaking my head again, I opened the door a little wider, stepping out. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""Uh, can I help you?" I racked my brain for why they could be here; possible robbery's around my area? Someone ran over a cat and they thought it was mine? Maybe a loved one had passed. The thought of that woke me up a little more. "We're here for some information regarding what happened late last night." A shorter, larger officer spoke first. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I furrowed my brows. "Last night? What happened last night?" I had a brief flashback of what I saw. But I had summed that up to my imagination. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"It was the other officers turn to speak now. "Someone in the surrounding area was found last night; dead." /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I opened my mouth a little, blinking slowly. "I…I'm sorry to hear that, but what does this have to do with me?" /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""Ma'am, we'd like to just have a few words with you down at the station." /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I couldn't quite understand what was going on. How could they have thought that I murdered someone? Around an hour later I was in the station. I had been waiting 20 minutes already for them to come and talk to me. My leg bounced up and down in nervousness. I was guilty of anything, I knew that. But what it they didn't believe me? /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Another 5 minutes passed before someone came into the room. I was scary how accurate scenes from cop shows were. A single desk, chairs on each side. Some sort of recorder; mirror, which was probably two-way. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""Now, Ms. Henry, I'm Officer Jenkins. I don't want to keep you long, not if you can give us the right information. I'll be recording the session, if you don't mind?"He sat down opposite me. My fingers were tapping on the wood gently. I gave quick nod, prompting him to go on./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"He switched on the recorder, and pressed a button. "This is Officer Jenkins, opposite me is a Ms. Charlotte Henry; Information on regards to a murder. Case file known as #2234." The officer cleared his throat. "Where were you, approximately 2am last night?" I widened my eyes slightly. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""I…I was in the park I think. I usually go there, especially since its summer. But my phone had died, so I don't know if I was awake by then or still asleep. I went straight to bed as soon I got home." He nodded a little, writing something down on some paper. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""Now you said you went home yes? But we found CCTV of you near the area where the body was found; and then walking completely the opposite way of your house. Why?" I shifted. "I…I did see something. It spooked me a little. I didn't want to walk that way, in case I was attacked or something." /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Officer Jenkins lent forward, raising an eyebrow. "And just what did you see? That scared you so much, you went the other way?" I closed my eyes. It was clear now, what I saw was real. I had witnessed a /spanemmurder./emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;" Or just after it at least. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I was almost hesitant to speak. I had to tell the truth. "I…I saw three people. One was dead. The other two were very much alive. They were… looming over the other person's body; like it was prey. But…when I got home, I didn't think anything of it. I summed it up to be my imagination. I was still tired." The officer had a look on his face, like he was trying to believe me, or suss me out; and choosing his next words carefully. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""…Three people. Including the body; but why as soon as we're looking at the CCTV of the camera opposite. We only saw one body, one person?" I my mind sort of went blank. "…No… There was definitely more than one there. I'm not lying." /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Maybe my brain was lying. But I couldn't have made up two other people completely random in my head? I couldn't have imagined seeing one of the figures head snap to my direction so quickly. An hour, the interview went on for. He was trying to pull every detail out about me; about my home, my past and my family. Eventually they let me go. They dropped me off to my house, and that was that. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"A few weeks later, they had ruled it out as suicide. It basically meant that there were much more important things to focus on. I had been invited to a party. I wasn't particularly happy with socializing if it wasn't over the internet, but I had been begged by a friend. So, I went. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"There was happily enough alcohol to drown a sailor. It was getting late, I had work the day after, and I didn't want my body clock out of whack. So, I said bye to the people which, through a sober person's eyes, was me just flailing my arms about and slurring. I stumbled out of the house, and on to the pavement. I took my phone out and called a taxi. I sat on a wall, and steadied myself, trying to just about sober myself a little./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" So I was able to get into my lift home. Around 5 minutes later, the wind seemed to have changed. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"That eerie silence happened again, and I looked up but saw nothing. I blamed it on the alcohol. But even intoxicated I didn't feel right. Something in my brain niggled at an abnormality. I looked down to my phone, ringing the same taxi company, an automated service telling me it was 2 minutes away. I felt a little safer about that. I clicked my phone off and placed it back in my bag, looking up to the road. Oh. I jumped slightly. There was someone standing there. I couldn't see his face, but something was strangely similar. I leant forward a little tying to get a better look, but after I blinked slowly to regain my eyesight, it was gone. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. Man I was drunk. I looked back up and there it was. Right in front of me; in the flesh; only this time, I could see every little part of his fact. A horrible smirk, eyes boring into mine, hands in his pocket, all dressed in black. His hair was slightly curly and here he was. Almost nose to nose. I didn't have the stomach to speak. I was too nervous, too scared. I hoped it was all some stupid nightmare. /spanem"I must say. I wasn't expecting to see you again." /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"His voice was smooth and sickly sweetening. /spanbr / br / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Maybe I was going mad. I still didn't speak, I didn't move a muscle. All that came from me was my shaky breathing. /spanem"I smelt you before I heard you, you know. That twig you stood on just was a coincidence. Tell me, pretty. How much did you see?" /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"It was just then that I heard a beep. I gasped and jumped, seeing a taxi pull up. I jumped up of the wall, albeit with shaky legs and stumbled into the taxi, tell him just to drive./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" Drive as quickly as he could. I was much more sober now. I turned my head back as we sped, and he was still standing there. How could I still see his grin? I turned back and just looked at the rear view mirror. He was gone. I frowned in confusion. Quickly, I pushed a few notes into the driver's hand, telling him to keep the change. I was far more worried about this then I was having change back. I quickly thanked him, jumped out the taxi and ran to my door, opened it then slammed it shut behind me. I slid down the door, and pushed my face into my hands. I felt like I was going crazy./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" I started to sob. I had seen him. I had /spanemheard/emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;" him. I couldn't take it. I fell asleep there against the door, my head onto my knees./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" I woke up to another knock. This time a hangover wracked my head. I winced and stood slowly, looking through the peephole this time. It was a mail man with a package. Opening the door, I mumbled something about not ordering anything. He voice was far too chirp and happy. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""I just deliver what they tell me to, Ma'am!" He smiled wide and held out a pen and board. I roll my eyes and sign, taking it from him, and shutting the door without a goodbye. I walked into the living room, throwing the package to one side. I sniffed myself slightly and grimaced. I needed a hot shower./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" I spent 20 minutes under the boiling stream of water. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see him. I could hear the words he had spoken to me. I definitely needed to cut down on the alcohol. After getting dressed for the day, I checked my phone for the time. I still had a few hours before work. With that in mind I sat down in my chair that was opposite my television and caught up with some shows. That package, for some reason, didn't even come to mind. In all honesty, I had forgotten all about it. It was still where I unceremoniously threw it, earlier. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Working was nothing really special. All I did was scan items all day, stack shelves and complain to myself for 7 hours a day. So that shift was the same as always. /spanem"/emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"No sir, those coupons don't work. They're 11 months out of date." And "The manager is busy, but if you need to write a complaint, I'll happily give you the email." One of my favourites, "It's 12 items or less, Sir, you have at least 30 items." It was a clock-in, clock-out job and I honestly didn't mind. It rolled around to the end of my shift, and I locked up quickly before hurriedly walking back home. I didn't live too far away, so it was an easy walk. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"After getting home, I had made myself something to eat, noodles and Chinese pork, gotten into my pyjamas and settled down for an early, cosy night in. I switched on the TV. "…and we're just getting reports now that the body has indeed been named…" There was a reported on screen, standing in what looked like the same neighbourhood I had left the following evening. /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Next to her, on screen, was a photo. Of a man who looked familiar. I tilted my head and looked to the woman again. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""This could have been a murder. Local taxi man Jonathan Burns, was found a mere few centimetres from his car, and in what the person who found him, described as the most disturbing thing he had seen, in his life." /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"My mind sort of pressured in. It went a bit muffled. That was the man who had driven me home! I rushed to grab the phone, to ring to police. But something stopped me. I turned my head slowly, and looked to the package I had been given earlier. I swallowed thickly and placed my phone down. I walked carefully to it, and picked it up. Actually feeling what it was. I shook it slightly. It felt as if there was something dull inside it. It was kind of heavy. I noticed there was a note. /spanem'You shouldn't have run away from him dear, this is what happens when he gets mad. See you soon. /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"'My heart sunk a little and I felt terrified. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Who the hell was this? /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"What/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" the hell was this? I rushed upstairs, box in tow. I felt as if someone was near me; around me. Slamming the bathroom door shut, and locking it, I fumbled around the bathroom to find something sharp. I came across a metal nail file. It would have to do. Placing it on the floor, I stabbed into the box and cut it open. There was immediately a foul, awful stench coming from the contents. I coughed and covered my mouth with the sleeve from my jacket. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I opened the box and there were eyes staring up at me. There was a tongue, and what looked a… scalp. I screamed. Over and Over again, each one was louder than the last. I backed away from it quickly, and pressed myself against the door, as I stared at the package. Whatever I was seeing was real. Whatever I saw last night was real. And whatever I witnessed all those weeks ago was very much so, real. I whimpered and racked my brain for ideas. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should call police, or try to get rid of it. I sat there, /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"crying. /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I felt as if I was in limbo. In the end, the illogical side of my mind spoke up. I didn't want it in my house. I didn't want it anywhere near me. I stood and closed the box. I wrapped it in three garbage bags, tape, and then another garbage bag. I rushed to the bins where there already were some bags, ready to be taken in the morning and placed it in one of them. Quickly returning inside, I grabbed bleach; As much as I could. I spent the rest of my night, scrubbing the bathroom, over and over again. I woke up on the floor, of said bathroom. My head was just outside of the door, so the fumes didn't get me as much. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / br / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I woke up hours later and the memories came flooding back of what I saw. I shook my head, I couldn't go into work. I would just have to say I was sick. I felt it, anyway. I needed to feel safe; in my own home. I called the store, they were 'fine' about it, and I just sat there. On my living room floor, not taking calls. Or talking to anyone; I just sat in silence all day. At one point in the day I had grabbed my phone and typed in 999. I didn't know if it was the best thing. I didn't want to be main suspect, even if I didn't have anything to hide. Well. Apart from hiding evidence. I was trying to think of a way away from this. It was like a real-life horror movie. It came to about 7pm. My stomach grumbled, it sort of snapped me out of it. I didn't realise how hungry I was really. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I stood, my legs had gone numb, and shakily made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and almost barfed seeing the meat. I closed it quickly and sighed, placing my forehead against the fridge. After that I had just decided to settle on egg fried rice and some prawn toast. All premade, all I had to do was heat them up. I heard the micro-wave beep, and opened it, steam blasting out. I grumbled slightly, not really caring as much as I would and pulled it out. That's when my door knocked. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I stopped. My eyes, moving over to where the sound came from; I paused, all my lights were on, whoever was outside knew I was home. I breathed in and out, hoping that they'd take the message and go away. I didn't want to know. A few more knocks came, and they wouldn't stop. As soon as I walked towards the noise, they stopped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It was silent. They must have given up; it was probably goddamn salesmen; or more horrible packages. After two minutes of silence, I turned to walk away. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""That wasn't very nice… I worked really hard on that gift and you threw it away… But, I suppose if you let us in, you can make it up to me." br / /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It was that voice. The voice from that night; I tightly pursed my lips together, not wanting to make any sound. Just wanted him to go away; Hold on, did he say us? /spanspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br / br / em"C'mon strongCharlotte/strong, you don't want to do this the hard way." /embr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Whoever the other person was with him had a much deeper voice; more northern. I let out a whimper, and immediately heard a thud at the door. /spanem"Shh… don't be upset pretty. Just let us in. We'll make it better for you. Quick." br / /embr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"I let a tear roll down my eye. "G-Go away! I'll…I'll call the police!" I let out a strangled yell at them, feeling a small sense of bravery in me. /spanem"Oh please do… we're strongstarving. /strongWe can make it foursome." /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"The deeper one sounded more aggressive. The other one, he sounded sinister. Like he enjoyed playing with his food before he eat it. "Please just go! Why are you doing this?" I /spanemwas /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"staring hard at the door, hoping they didn't burst it at any time. It was unlocked; they easily could've by now. Why weren't they? br / "Why are you doing this to me? Why can;t you just leave me the fuck alone!"I screamed at the / /spanem"Because pretty, we can't get you out of our heads. Your smell is… different. It's intoxicating. It's… fuck…it's amazing."br / br / /emspan style="background: #FEFEFE;"His words rolled of his tongue, like he was prolonging them. I shook my head. "N-No! I can't…" I grabbed my phone and rang the police. I couldn't take it anymore."Hello? There's… two m-men at my door. I think they're going to kill me, please…Help." I told them the address and they sent out help as soon as I hung up. /spanem"Tut tut… Such a shame, looks like it will have to be the hard way. Where-ever you go, whatever you do, we will know. We'll catch up to you. We're going to play your little stronggame /strongfor now."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: #FEFEFE; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I moved to my knees and curled up, wishing them to go away. All I could hear was laughter, scrapes on the door, knocks on the door; until…until I couldn't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I wanted to fall asleep. I really did. I was so tired, that 'small' incident had made me feel exhausted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I didn't know where I was. It looked like my living room but... different. It was warped, and red. But it was definitely the same room. I was even in the same position on the sofa. I move to sit up, my body feeling drowsy, as if it was taking awhile to catch up to me. I closed my eyes, rubbing them slightly./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Something pushed me back down onto the sofa; into the crease. Whatever it was, I couldn't see it. The pressure was against my throat, my chest and my hip. I heard a groan in my left ear. I jerked sideways gripping onto the sofa. I couldn't move another feeling of pressure onto my forehead./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"My abdomen was burning, in a good way. My eyes had closed without me really knowing./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" That's when I saw what was happening, in my head. The cause of pressure on my body was him./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"That horrible man, that horrible beautiful man and the pressure on my forehead was the other one. His eyes were captivating; there was no-doubt about that. His smirk was inviting, and it made something in me roll. I whimpered and opened my eyes to find that they weren't there. The feeling still was, and it seemed that he had started grinding into me. I involuntarily let out a moan./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I felt a hand moving down my body and scratch up my thigh./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Wait. When was I naked? I immediately had Goosebumps sent down my spine. He was still clothed. I could feel rough denim pushing against me. I whimper again, closing my eyes, they came back into view. I noticed that the one standing over me had disappeared. I didn't think too much into it. I just shook my head, trying to not enjoy it. But I couldn't deny how goddamn good it felt./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"That's when I felt it. A sharp puncture into my neck, on both sides; oh the other one was back./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I took in a sharp breath, the pain and pleasure together was too much. I moaned and screamed through the experience. I started to black out my eyes still closed. I saw blood everywhere, my pulse felt like it was slowing down./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Into black, the last thing I saw were two beings staring at me, grinning, licking their lips./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""...gotcha." /span/em/p 


End file.
